


A night in the PD

by DorrisTang



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: the night Ian and Lip stayed up in the PD for stealing a car happened something
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Lip Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A night in the PD

Ian第一次被拷在长椅上的时候并没有恐慌，毕竟他旁边还拷着Lip——当然，如果Lip没拷在那而是来接他，他可能更安心一点。  
Ian斟酌地说：“如果Fiona知道……”  
“老弟，她肯定会知道的。”Lip乐了一下，摇头“他们打电话给她了，所有人正在赶来的路上。”  
“哦——”Ian醒悟，愤怒地摇了一下手铐，手铐和金属链子发出哗啦啦的响声，“哦。”  
他们手臂被扭在背后，这让他们很不舒服，尤其是Ian，他的肱二头肌在ROTC得到了非常充分的锻炼，它们鼓鼓囊囊的，让他又酸又痛。  
走道上白炽灯亮得让人双眼冒花，已经是半夜三点了，警察们打着呵欠，大腹便便地看着手里的文件，没人对他们两个多瞧一眼。这里刚刚处理了一起酗酒滋事的、一起持枪械斗的、两起斗殴见血、其中一个人牙齿掉了四颗、肚子被划开，一群警察们先兵荒马乱地捂住了他的肠子，另一群警察忙着把两拨人分开，然后叫了救护车。  
比起芝加哥罪犯们夜晚热衷于进行的活动，Lip和Ian，两个未成年偷车贼，不是重点观察目标。但南区警察们也不是什么“好好人”，没义务照顾小孩。  
“你困吗？Ian？”Lip睡意朦胧地朝旁边的人问。  
“不……哦没错，我快他妈的困死了。”  
Lip也几乎口齿不清，上眼皮沉向下眼皮，“来靠着我，睡一会儿。你明天有函数考试，记得写对正弦和余弦……”  
他们睡得像在山崖上开吉普车，Ian是舒服点的那个，他毫无顾忌地压在Lip肩头，因为Lip身上浓重的烟味和早上洗过头的廉价洗发水味而皱了皱鼻子。  
在下一个进来换班之前，Lip弄醒了把头死死抵在他肩窝里的弟弟，这让他不禁回想了一下上一次他们这样子入睡是什么时候。他仔细回想了一下，他想大概是他九岁、Ian四岁的时候，那天Frank为了一袋K粉和Monica大打出手，Fiona在楼下客厅里尖叫，Ian那时候太小了，像一只在垃圾桶里翻食物的脏兮兮的红毛幼猫，他把Ian搂在怀里，拍他发抖的肩膀。  
……不，或许那太久远了。Lip又在他电脑硬盘一样的大脑里搜寻更近的记忆。  
哦，他想起近一点的时间，大概他十二岁、Ian七岁的时候，因为一截脱轨而出的绕城火车，或许还有恐怖分子和空中爆炸的炸弹——虽然南区常见各种火药，但是这种场景确实不多见。  
他甚至在这张混乱又坚硬的椅子上想起了Ian还没有要求单独要搭一张床睡的时候的样子，比起Carl和Liam，Lip私心觉得他更喜爱还没变成长大的混蛋的Ian，他是个不哭不闹的小天使。  
Ian在他的动作下醒了过来，但眼皮仍然黏着在一起，他口齿模糊地问：“Fi过来接我们了吗？”  
“别想了，如果她过来，会先对着我们的脸一人来一下。你最好祈祷她不要那么早到。”  
Ian哑着嗓子笑了两声：“你是对的，Lip。”  
他们两个没话说了一阵，等Ian完全清醒过来，他离开了Lip的肩窝，试着耸动自己的肩以舒缓肌肉酸痛，链子又哗啦地响，路过的条子冲他们恶狠狠地喊了一句：“保持安静！你们两个贱小子！”  
“Fuck that fat ass！”Ian小声对着Lip骂了一句。Lip漫不经心地说：“闭嘴Ian，你不能这么饥不择食。”  
Ian鼻子里哼笑了一声，艰难地耸了耸肩，没有回答。  
“……事实上，Ian，你知道，我无数次想要用枪捣烂那个该死的阿拉伯人的嘴——最好是头，然后再狠狠在他身上补两脚，直到他死透为止吗？”  
“拜托，Lip——”  
“老弟，他至少三十岁了！三个孩子！有妻子！你才多大？”Lip有点咬牙切齿，他的脚狠狠踢在铐他们的椅子上，头上青筋暴起，“在伊利诺伊州这是违法的！”  
Ian无语地低下头转过去，“Lip，我不想在这跟你讨论这件事。”  
“好吧，或许我应该回去和Fiona谈谈这件事。”  
“Lip——”  
Lip勾了起嘴角眨了下眼睛，Ian朝他翻了个白眼，用嘴型说“Fuck You”。  
他们又安静了一会儿，Lip忍不住再一次开口：“说真的，你到底为什么成为了Gallagher中唯一一个遗传了老妈基因的同性恋？这也太戏剧化了！我们的人生难道是什么狗屁编剧写出来的剧本吗？Ian，你能告诉我你亲男人的时候怎么会有反应，后面那地方……”  
“Lip！”Ian是真的要被惹怒了，他大声喊了兄弟的名字，然而Lip仍然喋喋不休。  
“Ian，告诉我，你到底是怎么……唔——”  
Lip瞪大了眼睛，他的嘴被堵住了，被另一张干燥柔软的嘴——Ian的嘴唇。  
他们两个正被各自铐在两张相邻的铁椅上，凌晨四点，没有人在苍白灯光下走来走去，只有墙上的电子钟在嗡响，Lip正被他的同性恋弟弟拧过身体来亲他的嘴唇。  
他感觉血液停止向大脑供氧，全身心都只感觉到心在突突地跳。  
“或许现在你知道了，老哥。”Ian离开了他的嘴唇，笑得像一只成功偷腥的猫。  
Lip顺着他的眼神低头看去，他的裤子鼓起了一块。  
操……Lip绝望地想，


End file.
